The Lost Boys II
by MetallicaGirl
Summary: It's my sequel to the 80's movie The Lost Boys: Michael has a cousin and she comes to visit, but there is more to her than meets the eye... PS- it takes place in the present day, but everyone still looks the same and it is just 3 weeks after the movie.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
I was being shipped off for the fourth time this summer. I was on a   
plane headed to Santa Carla. The murder capital of the world, I thought, O  
What fun. I have to spend the remainder of the summer with my cousins,   
aunt, and grandpa. The older cousin, Michael, is around my age and is supposed to  
pick me up from the Santa Carla International Airport when I get there in half an hour. This  
is gonna suck. And its all because of my parents, who never wanted a kid, but had  
sex anyway and didn't have the money for an abortion, and now they send me off so   
they don't have to look at me. I open my sketchbook and pick up my pencil, beginning to sketch  
a black rose. Soon the pilot's voice comes on across the speakers, announcing that we   
should put everything away because we will be landing shortly. Then he added to buckle   
our seat belts. I closed my sketchbook, putting it in a backpack along with my CD   
Walkman and a few CDs.  
Soon I felt the plane giving up altitude, slowly dropping from the sky. Then I felt a  
small bump as we touched ground, gradually coming to a stop on the runway, the pilot   
maneuvering the plane so it could be hooked up to a terminal. The attendant opened the   
door of the airplane and announced that the first ten rows could begin unloading. I was   
in row seven. I picked up my backpack and coat and headed out of the airplane, into   
the suspended tunnel leading the airport. I was finally out of the terminal and in the   
actual airport. I looked around hesitantly, looking for Michael's dark brown hair, which was  
curly and usually stuck out in a crowd.  
At least at home it did. Here, people had many different hairstyles, including curly  



	2. A New Home

Chapter One- A New Home   
"Keira!" I heard someone say my name and looked in the direction  
of the shout. There he was.  
"There you are," Michael said as he caught up to me. "Let's get your bags, the   
claim is over there." He stated and led me to the   
baggage claim. I had two bags; one large one filled with clothes, another with books,   
CDs, and a CD player. I took them both off the conveyer belt and handed the one with  
clothes to Michael to carry for me. He led me outside to the parking lot. Warm weather,  
I noted gratefully. He popped the trunk of the red Corvette and told me to put my bags  
in it. I did. Then we got in the car. I found out that his mom's old boyfriend had put her   
name in his will as the sole beneficiary of all his belongings, so that she got his car, money,  
house-everything. She gave Michael the car. "So, how've you been?" He asked.  
"Okay, I guess, my parents have been shipping me around all summer. I've always  
wanted to be to the West Coast, though, so I guess this is nice. I think they really   
want me to go to college when I graduate." I replied, summing everything up. I reached out   
and switched the radio on. Some dumb pop song was on. I looked at Michael and asked   
if I could switch the channel. He said I was welcome to. I finally found a station that I   
liked. It had a song by Metallica on.  
"We'll be there in a minute." Michael said to me, glancing over to see What I was   
doing. I was leaning my head back, exposing my neck, and quietly singing along to the  
song: Fade To Black. He smiled to himself and turned the music up, glancing over to see  
my reaction. I gave him a smile then moved my hands, pretending to play a guitar.  
"Do you play guitar?" He asked, raising his  
voice over the music.  
"Yeah, but I could never get my mom and dad to buy me one. My one friend,   
Damon, has one and lets me play it. He taught me."  
I said to him, answering his question.  
"Well, here we are." Michael said, pulling up to a cabin-like house. He got out   
and picked up my suitcases, struggling a bit with the one with my CDs and books and   
CD player. I got my backpack and coat out, following  
Michael into the house. "Mom, We're here!" he shouted as we entered. I heard a few  
pairs of feet stampeding down the stairs. One of the pairs belonged to my other   
cousin, Sam and another belonged to my Aunt Lucy. I didn't recognize the other two  
people that were there. I received a hug from Aunt Lucy and an hi-five from Sam,   
who also introduced his two friends, whose names happened to be Edgar and Allen Frog.  
"Well, I'll show you to your room." Aunt Lucy said and headed up the stairs,  
followed by Michael and I. They said the only room they had that wasn't occupied   
was one in the basement, because the first guest room was occupied by the Frog Brothers.   
I noticed that Sam, Edgar and Allen looked a little nervous when Lucy said this.   
Sam rushed ahead and went downstairs,  
claiming to get cobwebs out of the way. I faintly heard him saying something, and then he   
came back upstairs, feet pounding   
loudly on the floorboards.When he emerged from the basement, he was covered in   
spiderwebs, making his story believable.  
"Well, here it is. Not much, but it's the last room." Lucy explained as she opened the door   
to one of the basement's sub-rooms.  
"It's great. Really. It is." I said, reassuring her. I put my backpack on the floor, Michael   
gently dropped my other suitcases, a grateful expression on his face. The room was perfect: dark,   
large and suprisingly bereft of `creepy-crawlies'.   
"Well, I'll leave you to get unpacked." Lucy said to me. "And I'll bring you some food, what   
do you like to eat?"  
"Ummm... whatever you have that dosent have any cheese." I replied   
politley. Aunt Lucy walked out of the room, muttering something about "no cheese?"  



	3. Dropping Hints

A/N- Ahhhh, finnaly, I've finished chapter 2. I think so, at least. well, here it is  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Dropping Hints  
  
I was almost finished unpacking, and I was glad too. I had my CD player plugged in. But time  
alone was time thinking. Soon, my mind drifted back in time to my past- unhappy times. Times when I was  
beaten for such small things that I didn't even know what I did. When my money was what I stole. When  
everything drove me away to hide. When I met my first vampire, my first love. As soon as I remembered  
this, my mind was prone to throwing itself into a movie. Replaying the worst- or best- times in my life, I  
have more worst times, so that's usually what I get.  
My meeting the vampire, Hunter, was good and bad. Hunter was exactly who and what he was. He  
lived for the hunt. That's how he met me, except I was different, I already had what is called Darke Blood.  
What that means is that you are already a non-human or are decended from a non-human. My mother turns  
out to be a mutt- a mixed Blood, she has Witch, Vampire and Shapeshifter blood in her. So Hunter couldn't  
feed off me. He did something worse than killing me though, he made me a pure mutt- he took away my  
human side. My mind replayed each agonizing detail.  
Finally, Aunt Lucy came back in, breaking the spell. She carried the smell of rare steaks with her.  
Mmmm... That wold be a wonderful dinner.  
"Dinner's ready." She announced proudly. I sniffed the air again, taking in the intoxicating smell.  
"Smells good." I replied, smiling. She gave me a puzzled look, obviously I shouldn't be able to  
smell them from the basement. Oops. Lucy brushed it off though and lead me to the dining room. She sat  
down at the heavyset wooden table and motioned for me to take the empty seat next to one of the Frog  
Brothers... Allen, I think his name was. I gave a forced smile and sat down. Allen, looking at my outfit once  
again, wasn't all that thrilled either. I was wearing a completley black outfit. It consisted of baggy pants that  
had about 10 zippers on them, a tight black shirt with intentional slits in the fabric on the arms, stomach  
and back, and large platform boots. He shrugged and looked at Sam, who nodded back at him and asked  
me:  
"Want any garlic bread?"  
"Just a small piece, I like it, but cant have that much." I replied. Could he know about Vampires?  
No, a Vampire, or any other Darke creature, would not reaveal itself and let the mortal live. Unless  
somehow the creature was killed by the mortal. Sam passed the bread and I chose a small piece of garlic  
bread. What is said about garlic and Vampires is not totally correct, however, like most myths there is some  
fact. A Vampire's stomach is very sensitive. We have extremely enhanced senses, so we are more sensitive  
to certain things- Especially food. Garlic is a very strong seasoning- thus has a very strong effect on out  
stomachs, but a Vampire can build itself up from bland things to very seasoned things. I'v once seen a  
Vampire eating Cajun food. He was over 200 years old, though.  
I looked around the table and saw Sam jotting something down in a small notebook. I frowned, but  
continued eating. Thankfully, the steak was not very seasoned- just a little pepper. I ate it and soaked up the  
juices with the grlic bread that Sam had given me. Sam scribbled something else down in his little  
notebook. I gave him an annoyed look and I drank the milk quickly, though. I never liked milk before and I didn't  
like it any more now. I wasn't in the least bit tired, but I needed to get out of the house for a while, maybe feed a bit.  
Take a run. I faked a yawn.  
"You must be tired by now,hon. You should go to bed. Rest." She smiled, Thinking  
herself proud to be of assistance.   
I left to go to my room. Then snuck from the constricting walls of the cabin-like house  
  
  
A/N- Well, how'd you like chapter 2? I know, It's short. And dont worry, I've had a few email mentioning something about Buffy.  
I will assure you, I hate her too and absolutley will not include her in almost any way. I'd appereciate feedback on this chapter, then.  



	4. The Bargain

Chapter 3- The Bargain  
  
Finally, I was out of the house. I couldn't stand it much longer, I   
needed to run. Ah, just the thought of Changing sent my thoughts into a   
sweet reverie. Those few seconds you feel perfect, not quite human, not quite   
animal. You would feel weightless and like- the sound of rustling bushes   
wrenched my mind from its thoughts. I sent out a little 'string' of thought.   
What this 'string' does is… well it senses any other creature's life force. It   
helps a lot when I'm trying to find a safe place to Change. I didn't sense   
anything. I just hoped there werent any other Darke Blooded creatures in   
town. Some of them can hide their forces. I decided on a wof shape and   
changed. I went quick, Getting As deep into the forest as possible. I enjoyed   
the fresh air, the whole time trying to siff out an animal to hunt. Only   
squirrels and birds… nothing really fun. I needed a challenge. I picked up a   
smell that wasn't supposed to be this deep in the woods. It had a hint of   
human to it… strangley familiar. I saw a bleach-blond haired boy. I don't   
think he noticed me yet, so I quietly snuck up to him, melting into the   
shadows.   
My ears twitched and I looked at him, listening to his voice. He was   
saying something…   
I couldn't quite tell what it was. His voice was enchanting, though… I   
listened to the musical words and fell under his spell.  
"Mar…" I could almost understand him…"…aul… Dwa…" there,   
almost…  
"Your early deaths to be undone, I invo-"   
I must have been careless, he saw me. His eyes blazed a bright golden-yellow   
colour and he bared his now sharp teeth. I panicked. My eyes looked into his   
for a second, changed to their normal purple-ish black colour and I quickly   
shifted to my vampire self, readying my Witch-Powers.   
I also bared my teeth, fully lengthened. My eyes now were also a bright   
golden colour. We were ready for battle. Were. He suddenly relaxed. Standing   
strangley calm. He flashed a cold smile at me, I just glared at him.  
"New in town, eh?" He said. There wasn't a hint of alarm in his voice.   
He didn't have a heartbeat though. He was a vampire. I decided to play along.   
I stood up, 'de-fanged' and tried to get my eyes back to normal, but I only   
succeded half way. I had an expression of calm on my face.  
"I just arrived today." I replied coolly. He cracked an amused smile.   
"What exactly are you?" He asked, his voice loosing its neutrality.  
"I am a mutt; part Vampire, part Witch and part Shapeshifter." I   
replied, annoyed and sounding it. My eyes were now an orange-ish colour to   
match my mood. I rolled my eyes, turned around, and began to walk away.  
"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked, his voice now full of curiosity. I   
turned around, facing him.  
"Why would you care?" I asked. Then I thought: Oh, what the Hell? "I'm   
staying with my cousin, Michael. If you really wanna know where I am, you'll   
find the place." I quickly shifted to a horse, a beautiful, black Freisian mare. I   
bobbed my head at him, as if saying farewell, turned and set off at a canter. I   
headed back, taking a flat route and galloping. I sped to a run, taking trees   
quickly. Something felt funny though, tugging at the back of my mind. I   
stopped and listened. There was someone here. I could hear their footsteps. I   
looked in their direction and saw someone, I was expecting The blone boy,   
but it was Michael. I trotted off, trying to be silent. I found a spot that would   
hide me from anyone's prying eyes and changed back. I was human-looking   
again and I crept back into the house, using the window-well to get into the   
basement. I opened the door to my part of the basement (a.k.a.: my room)   
and saw someone standing at my bed.  
I stupidly switched on the lights.  
"Hello." Came the voice of the blond boy. "By the way, what is your   
name?"   
"Keira. What's yours?" I asked.  
"David. You said you're part Witch, didn't you?" He was up to   
something, I could hear it in his voice.  
"What's it to you?"  
"Well, a Witch would really help strengthen these spells I need to do."  
"I only do good spells. What are they for?"  
"Revenge and to bring murdered Vampires back from the dead."  
"I might help. I need to know the story behind the deaths, though. I   
assume the person you want revenge on killed the Vampires?" I was Wiccan,   
and the main Wiccan rule was to harm no one: "An' harm ye none, do as ye   
Will." Was a very important line in the Wiccan Rede.  
"You assume correctly." He replied and began his story, recounting the   
events of the past weeks to me. I couldn't tell if he was lying and I was looking   
into his eyes almost the whole time; I assumed he was telling the truth.  
"OKAY. I cant do anything too bad to Michael because he didn't   
REALLY kill anyone, but the others I can get. I'll try to help you out with   
your friends, but I haveent done anywhing like that before." I explained to   
him. "Give me a day or two to write out the spells. And the one with your   
friends- That'll take a lot of energy, of you have any other… friends that can   
help, please bring them." David nodded his understanding and left, using the   
door and climbing out the window-well of which I entered with.  
I sat down with my Book Of shadows to begin my task.  



	5. Night-Time Nightmares

Finally ****

Finally! I know it's been a while, but I have a job now and I have had classes for the past week too. I hope you like this chapter. PS- Please read my other story: the crow: a second chance. PPS- I got a review abot someone saying wiccans cant bring the dead back. I know that. I am wiccan. My character (keira) is a special kind of witch (of my own invention) that just follows the wiccan laws.

Chapter 5- Night-time Nightmares

I closed my book, I needed to get to sleep. My parents didn't care about my strange sleeping habits of staying up all night and sleeping all day. They were glad they didn't have to see me. But I know Aunt Lucy will want to see me. She'll probably drag me out of bed, all the while smiling and insisting it was such a nice day. She's little, but she's also cheerful- and sleeping the day away isnt cheerful and she wont allow it. I guess I would have to see if anyone came to wake me up. I'm not sure weather I'd wake up on my own once the sun came up. I know someone could wake me up though. Oh well, I'd better just go to sleep.

I hid the book under my bed along with my inks and stylus. Just in case Cheerful Lucy came in. I don't want her to find a book full of spells and 'supernatural' experiences, now do I? Well, anyways: SLEEP. I have to remind myself or else I'll just do something else. It isnt natural for me to stay up all day and sleep all night. I'm nocturnal in almost all aspects of myself. I think I'll have to try and pull it off. I pulled off my shirt, careful not to tear it any further. I had the slashes in the fabric just where I wanted them. Then I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants that 'could fit three people in them'. Except for the waist. People ALWAYS assume that is you have baggy pants that they are about to drop down off of you. NOT mine. Mine actually fit. The legs are just very wide. I unbuckled my boots and drug them off. They made a very loud clunk-ing noise when I dropped them on the floor. I took off my sports bra and underwear, also black, and slipped on an oversized Black Sabbath T-Shirt that hung down to mid-thigh.

I switched off the only light that was on (and it was very dim too. I don't need that much light.) and climbed into bed. Now the hard part: getting to sleep. I tossed and turned, apparently there were no comfortable positions to be lain in on this bed at the moment. I tried everything, even meditating and trying to convince myself that I acually was tired. Nothing worked. I wasn't going to get to sleep. I may as well find something to do. I crept out of my room and upstairs. I quickly, silently navigated to the kitchen, which had a phone. Let me guess, you think I'm gonna phone home, right? HA! I'm calling Damon. I quickly dialed his phone number. I knew he'd probably be up. It was only 3:00 am.

"Hello?" a voice answered. I barely reconized it as Damon's.

"Hey, Damon. I miss you." I was whining. I know, I felt really stupid. But it's Damon, he understood perfectly. "These people are weird. And I'm just not cut out for this sleeping at night thing!" I was trying to whisper, but I was so frusterated.

"Shhh… Its okay." He soothed in his deep and rather gravelly voice. He knew how to calm me down, I got like this a lot. "How about you stay up tonight, take a run or something, then come back, stay up all day, and then you can sleep tomorrow night –or is it tonight now? Okay?" He always had to point ot the obvious. Grrr.

"Okay. So,what are you doing?" I said, intending to run up Aunt Lucy's phone bill overnight.

"I see what you're doing. But there is no way to stop your mouth unless I hang up. And you know I'd never do that. The guys are coming over to practice tonight. Hard to practice, though without a singer." He said, making me feel a bit guilty. I sighed.

"How good are your phone speakers?" I asked. 

"I see what your getting at. You know I hooked up my speaker right so I can get good quality. You want to sing over the phone, don't you?" I replied with an innocent-sounding 'yea'. If you're wandering why in the world wold someone want to practice their band at 3 in the morning, its because they are like me but they're all purebloods. Not mixes and they don't have anything else to do. And if you're wandering why in the world some one would hook speakers up to a phone that already has a speaker, the answer is that Damon has a thing about moving around a lot when people are talking to him so he got a speaker phone. But he hated that the quality of their voices were so bad so he hooked his own speakers up to it. He's obsessed with sound quality. "Well, the guys are setting up, I'll tell them the plan." I heard a click as he put me on the speaker and I could hear their voices and various noises setting up.

"Hey guys!" I said, and heard an enthusiastic chorous of 'hi's coming back at me. "What song are we gonna start with?" I asked, hoping they would pick 'Pain', which was a new one I wrote.

"Well, since I am getting clear signals from your brain that you want us to do the new song we'll start with that… uh, what's it called again?" He was joking. He better be joking.

"Jason! If you aren't joking, I will come out there and rip your throat out with my teeth, but only after I flay your 'shifter skin with my brand new 6 in. SILVER blade!" He was in hysterics now, I could hear his laughter, along with Damon and Eric's. I giggled, convinced he was joking.

"Okay, guys, let's do 'Pain.'" Eric said. I heard noises as they took their places and Jason began beating a steady rhythm out on his drums and Eric and Damon joined in with their guitars. The music's beat was similar to 'Welcome Home (sanitarium)' by Metallica. I heard the music's cue and I began singing:

"All alone I stand here now

Bereft of all others' love or care

I face the world alone out here

Without a shield or lover's hand

My heart grows weary yet still I roam

Through this land of dead hopes and dreams"

I let the music fill me and all I did was sing- this was how I coped most of the time: I sang.

"All alone I sand here now

This world of horrors killing me

It's all full in my face

I cant stand it much longer, the cruelty of it all"

I felt the music flow through me and felt myself being swept away and devoured by it.

"All alone I stand here now

I try and run away

But I am held here 

by the unmerciful hands of fate

I wont be here much longer

My weary body giving in

I Wont look back- No, No I wont."

They finished by having Eric and Damon going into an extremely fast and intricate guitar piece, Jason joining in here and there when he felt like adding the drums. This was gonna be great in out next gig. I just hoped I didn't have to do that over the phone too.

"That was Great, Keir." I heard Eric compliment me. I grinned and replied, with a mock airy tone: 

"I know," then on a more serious note I continued, "I finished it on the way over here. I Like the music you guys fixed for it." Just then something alerted me to another presence nearing the room. "I've gotta go. There's someone here." I whispered and hung up. I was completley focused on the presence now. I could hear human footsteps on the wooden floor. They paused just outside the door. I reached out with my mind, trying to get a glimpse of who was there. At first I thought it was Sam ad his friends come to spy on me but They were all so clumsy. This pair of feet were very quiet for a human, very practiced. That's when it hit me. Michael. He was a half vampire once, he probably recalled at least a bit how to walk like a hunter. "Hello Michael." I said as the door began to crack open. As soon as I said his name the steps became more sloppy, more human-like.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, a strange brand of curiousity painted on his face. He looked a bit suspicious of me.

"You're not as quiet as you may think you are. After all, you're only human." I paused, then looking pointedly at him said: "You are human again, right?" My eyebrow arched in mock curiousity. Ah, games. So much fun, if only I could have drawn this one out a bit more. He's family though.

"What would you know about it?" He questioned, "Unless…" his voice trailed off while he pondered. I heard a very quiet voice in my mind: 'Don't reveal any secrets.' David. The voice was David's, he was communiating with me. _Sounded more like a threat _I thought dryly. I looked a Michael intently, studying his face. He finally looked at me and asked: "How do _you _know?"

"I have my scources." I replied shortly.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked

"Some friends of mine. We had to practice for a gig that I hope to be home for." I was suddenly reminded how hungry I was as a jolt of pain lanced through my body. It was Michael. Having a human bloodbag standing in front of me was remiding me how long it was since I had last fed. I gripped the table so tightly my knuckles were white. I felt my canines grow and my eyes had changed to a golden colour outlined with black. _I wont look at Michael_. I repeated to my self over and over again. _I wont let him see me like this._

"Look at me." He suddenly demanded. _Oh, shit._ I ignored his request and kept looking at the floor. "Look at me." He repeated, more forcefully this time. As the pain traveled through my body, cramping all my muscles, demanding the precious hemoglobin in human blood. I turned my body away from him, forcing my muscles to work, and before he could blink an eye, I was out the door.


End file.
